Isolado
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Ele não esperava que ninguém ouvisse aquelas palavras... Romance, personagens "surpresa", pós RE5.


**Retratação: **A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de video-games Resident Evil/Biohazard, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade da Capcom.

**o.O.o**

"_Eu nunca vou achar alguém para tomar o seu lugar_

_Acho que terei que superar isso_

_Dessa vez, sem você."_

_**Guns'n'Roses - Stranged**_

O botão desceu ao som de um clique, e os cabeçotes do gravador preencheram o silêncio do quarto com seu chiado baixo e ritmado. Abafado pela má qualidade da fita cassete, um mumúrio dolorido se fez ouvir, e depois de alguns segundos de sons pouco discerníveis, a voz embargada pelo choro e pelo álcool começou a falar:

_ -Você ensaia na sua cabeça uma história pra contar... E ainda assim ela parece tão pouco interessante que até mesmo a droga de um gravador se entediaria com ela... Mas é assim que é: se você olhar só por cima, tudo o que vai ver é a história de um cara que perdeu uma garota. Pouco importa o quanto de tragédia ela envolve, não é alguma coisa que nunca ninguém tenha ouvido antes. Mas porque eu me importaria, afinal? Quando eu ficar sóbrio amanhã, eu vou ouvir essa fita uma única vez, e regravar nela a próxima baboseira que vier à cabeça, na próxima bebedeira. Talvez eu jogue a fita no lixo. Ou talvez, só talvez, só escutem essa fita depois de me encontrarem morto... Não estou dizendo que vá ser hoje, ou manhã, ou depois de amanhã, mas é um fantasma que tem me assombrado, batendo na minha janela como naquele filme antigo... qual era o nome do filme...? - _a voz no gravador se calou por algum tempo. - _Eu lembro do nome da garota, o fantasma na janela... Katherine... Ela é a minha Katherine..._

"_É o que falei, é uma história que todo mundo já conhece. Ato Um: o cara conhece a garota. Ela é linda, divertida, gentil, e todos os outros adjetivos positivos; e o que se espera que um cara faça diante de uma garota assim? - _uma risada amarga. - _É, eu sei o que ele fez, e não deu certo, porque ao contrário de todas as outras até então, aquela garota era independente, segura e tinha amor próprio. E uma cabeça tão dura quanto a dele. Não era bem o tipo que aceitaria qualquer bastardo irritadinho de cabelo espetado tentando tomar conta dela. Ela não precisava disso._

_ "O bastardo irritadinho se conformou com a amiga-barra-colega-barra-parceira. Era melhor do que nada. É claro que ele tentou outras vezes, mas desde então, a amizade tinha mais importância nessa história. Pra ela pelo menos – e você não iria querer contrariar aquela garota._

_ "Dois anos depois de o cara conhecer a garota começa o segundo ato. Um pesadelo, uma traição, o mundo posto de cabeça pra baixo. Pela primeira vez ela precisou dele, de verdade, mas do mesmo jeito, ele também precisava dela; mas ele nunca iria admitir isso. Vestiu sua melhor máscara de herói, e pouco tempo depois, deixou ela, a família e outros amigos pra trás. Ele, que não aceitava ordens, mas também não queria ser o líder de nada, assumiu algo que não queria e se arrependeu._

_ "A droga da cidade foi pelos ares, e antes que ele pudesse saber se ela havia escapado ou não, ele acabou indo parar literalmente no fim do mundo. E quando eles finalmente se encontraram outra vez, começa o terceiro ato._

_ "Eles sabiam que precisavam um do outro, mas ele preferia pensar que aquilo era só obra do acaso e algum tipo de boa sorte agridoce – tão perto e tão longe, se é que dá pra entender. Durante anos, muito tempo, os lugares mudavam, as pessoas iam e vinham, mas um sempre estava lá pelo outro. Nos conformamos, acostumamos com isso. Parecia um fato que nunca ia mudar. _

_ "Quando um velho inimigo finalmente caiu começa o quarto ato. O último ato._

Uma pausa seguida de um longo e pesado suspiro, e o que pareceu ser um gole sorvido de uma garrafa. A voz dele saiu distorcida pelas lágrimas outra vez. - _O inimigo que caiu, só caiu por causa dela. Ela se foi junto com ele, e não houve sequer um corpo pra enterrar. Você pode imaginar o quanto isso é... horrível? Um funeral sem corpo? Um monte de gente chorando ao redor de um caixão vazio? Se você é capaz de achar isso bonito, simbólico, ou o que seja... Você nunca perdeu alguém desse jeito. Fica algo faltando... parece até errado._

_ "Eu nem sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei parado na frente daquela lápide, ainda tentando juntar as peças do que tinha acontecido. Escureceu, começou a chover, e eu ainda estava lá, tentando refazer os meus passos, tentando explicar de algum jeito porque eu estava ali. Se eu tivesse levantado mais depressa depois de o desgraçado limpar a mesa com as minhas costas, se o braço dele estivesse só um pouco mais baixo, se... Se o socorro não tivesse demorado tanto... Se a droga do barco tivesse procurado só um pouco mais... Acho que pouco importa o que deveria ter acontecido, nada nunca vai me tirar a sensação de que era eu quem deveria ter voado por aquela janela..._

O que se ouviu depois daquilo, por um tempo longo demais para poder chamar de confortável, foi novamente o som de choro – lágrimas de pesar desoladamente sinceras, vindas de um homem que não estava habituado a elas. Depois de um outro ruído fluído, indicando um novo gole da garrafa, o som das lágrimas acalmou, e o monólogo prosseguiu:

_-Hoje... hoje faz um ano que ela não está mais aqui. Antigamente, quando me diziam que "o tempo cura tudo", eu achava uma besteira e continuo achando. O tempo não cura nada, é você quem supera porque precisa. Quando os meus pais morreram, foi por causa da minha irmã. Quando o inferno da mansão acabou, levando tantos dos amigos que eu tinha, foi porque ela estava lá, do meu lado, e precisava de mim também. Agora... Eu olho pra frente e fico entre a vontade de morrer, ou de prosseguir com tudo aquilo o que eu, ela, tanta gente lutou pra que acontecesse... Tem que valer a pena por algum motivo, apesar de ainda doer, apesar de ela ainda fazer falta... É o que ela iria querer, ou pelo menos... o que eu preciso pra continuar vivo..._

_ "Hoje eu deixei flores num túmulo vazio outra vez, me perguntando, de novo, porque eu estava ali. Seria mais fácil esquecer daquele lugar, ela não está lá... Mas como você diz adeus pra algo assim...? Todo mundo precisa de um lugar pra ir, pra lembrar... Ainda mais quando ele representa uma das pessoas mais importantes que já passaram pela sua vida... _

_ "O soldado mais feroz que já lutou ao meu lado era uma garota... Era como se ela pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, ela sempre sabia o que esperar de mim... No campo de batalha ou fora. Eu tive a honra de chamá-la de "parceira" e de "melhor amiga"; adoraria poder ter chamado de "namorada", ou quem sabe, talvez... Até de "esposa" - _um riso tristonho, constrangido. - _Mas ela se foi sem nunca saber disso, e restaram pra mim as lembranças do que ela foi..._

_ "Eu só espero que eu esteja à altura disso tudo..."._

Os cabeçotes giraram por mais alguns segundos, até um novo clique ser ouvido, e a fita finalmente parar de reproduzir.

-Chris...! - ela exclamou, erguendo o olhar para encontrar-se com o dele, uma expressão atônita esboçada no rosto.

-Você disse que queria saber como as coisas foram sem você aqui... - ele a encarou por um breve momento, e logo em seguida, voltou a encarar as pontas dos próprios sapatos. - ...acho que isso explica... Um pouco...

Foi a vez dela se calar e encarar o chão. Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, o cabelo, agora loiro, caido sobre os ombros ,e um rubor ainda mais evidente na pele agora tão pálida.

-Por quanto tempo procuraram por mim? - ela quis saber, direcionando o olhar de volta pra ele.

-Três meses. Eu juro, Jill... Eu teria procurado mais, mas não era eu quem decidia... Foi só há pouco mais de dois meses que o Kennedy encontrou um possível rumor de que o Wesker estivesse vivo... E foi só quando eu vi a sua foto naqueles arquivos que eu tive de novo alguma certeza...

Novamente, ela ficou quieta, e as interrogações que ele notava pairarem sobre a cabeça dela certamente não eram as mesmas que pairavam sobre a dele, que se sentia um adolescente, ansioso por aprovação.

Ela então empurrou a cadeira com uma movimento da perna, as rodas ciciando contra o assoalho, se aproximando dele, ainda sem nada dizer. Dois dedos ergueram-lhe o queixo, impedindo-o de mover o olhar.

-Obrigado... - ela disse, quase solene, para depois enlaçar seu pescoço com os braços, gesto ao qual ele correspondeu imediatamente, passando os seus em torno de sua cintura. - Obrigado por não ter ido pelo caminho mais fácil... Por não ter desistido...

Aquela não era mais a mesma mulher que ele havia visto cair para a escuridão, três anos antes. Tampouco ele era o mesmo. O que ele esperava que terminasse com uma briga, com um momento vergonhoso ou com um pilha de desculpas, terminava agora com um abraço, o calor dela contra seu corpo, o cheiro tão tranquilizador da pele dela em suas narinas...

Ela envolveu o rosto dele entre as mãos, olhando-o nos olhos, mais uma vez. Ambos tentaram encontrar aquela velha sinergia de outros tempos, mas ela não estava mais completamente lá.

Eles não eram mais os mesmos, e não havia sido uma mudança pra melhor; mas se o tempo não era capaz de curar, ele agora tinha um motivo a mais para fazer isso acontecer - os eventos das últimas semanas só haviam servido para reafirmar à Chris que ele tinha uma razão pela qual lutar. Mas uma razão para _continuar lutando_, uma razão para sentir-se em paz com sua guerra e consigo mesmo... Isso só veio no momento em que os lábios dela selaram um beijo contra os seus.

_**~Fin~**_

_**Fanfiction concluída em: **__27 de Setembro de 2011_

_Depois de algum tempo, venho eu, mais uma vez postar uma fanfic. Só pra variar um pouquinho, escrevi e reescrevi e ainda não estou completamente contente com ela - é a primeira vez que escrevo sob o ponto de vista de um personagem masculino, especialmente deste personagem._

_Essa história é mais uma que se passaria depois de RE5, talvez interligada com a minha outra fanfic - "Confiança" -, tomando lugar antes desta._

_Agradecimentos especiais aos meninos __**Karasu**, **Biel** e **Daniel Dinelli** [do fórum Revil], por terem feito a leitura dos betas!_

_E aos que forem ler, muito obrigada e não se esqueçam de comentar /o/_

_**Patricia Loupee**_


End file.
